


No Good Reasons

by YvngLova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvngLova/pseuds/YvngLova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds herself in a fight with Ron when Snape steps in and stops it but Hermione finds herself in Shapes bed that very night where,she might need a little Vanilla;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ron you nitwit! You completely messed it up! We were so close to being done! I can't receive an F on this assignment.." Her hermione shouted,catching everyone's attention. “Geez Hermione,its just a stupid potions excersise! Stop being such a pain!" He shouted back at her and this set her off,and she was soon on top of him pounding him like crazy. Professor Snape wasn’t paying attention,and cared very little of what was going on at the moment. "Professor? Aren't you going to do something?" A big nosed kid asked and Snape sighed heavily. He stood up. "Enough!" He shouted,but Hermione only scoffed and kept pounding Ron. "You’re a complete imbecile!" She shouted. Hermione looked up just in time to see Snape take out his wand,but she quickly made sure it flew across the room using her own. The class gasped . Snape walked over to her and lifted her off of Ron with little to no effort. her butt grazing the front of his pants as he placed her against the wall with one hand,making eye contact that would have any other student of snape shivering with fear,but he could see a hint of amusement in Hermione's eyes as she gave him a smirk. He looked back over to Ron who was rubbing his red nose. "Bloody hell Hermione" he said. Hermione only rolled her eyes. "Stay after class the both of you". "Everyone get back to work!" Not too long after that the bell rang and Ron was the first to walk up to Snapes desk. "Ms.Granger feel free to make yourself known now,or face the consequences" He said and she groaned walking to his desk. She didn't feel quite like herself. She would never back sass a teacher,or get into a fight,with her friend! "Who started it?" Ron spoke quickly. "I did..I messed up the assighnmemnt I take full blame." He said looking down. "Mmhmm, I respect your taking blame for Ms.Granger,but yet you’re the one with the swollen nose,and scratched forehead Mr.Weasley. Now I don't want to know the cause of the fight,but who simply through the first blow?" He said tapping his pencil,and Hermione spotted this,she always spotted things like this,Mean ole proffesor snape,usually lost track of what he was doing with his body when focused on talking to a person. He always has to move,like he's waiting for something to happen. She adored this. She was greatly ashamed. "I did Sna- I mean Professor Snape" she said. "Ms.Granger you will receive Two weeks of Detention for disturbing my Cass,and also..50 points from Gryfindor. Now out the both of you" he said standing up and rushing out of the room as if he was late for something. Harry reached over the table and tapped Hermione,"What happened in potions Mione? Geez its like it was a whole nother you" he said taking a big bite of his cake. She ignored the question,and looked over to find snape,but he wasn't there,he was just walking through the door,and he sat down. He's been late like this for days now. " I don't know I just really like getting good grades,I'm so sorry Ron" she said looking over to Ron who had been quiet the whole time. "Uh yea it's fine" he said never looking up.Hermione sighed. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom” She said standing up,glancing up and making eye contact with Snape,and that made her stomach jerk. She quickly looked away,and hurried out of the great hall. She has started feeling really weird,and nervous around him lately. After returning from Christmas break, he's looked a lot different,slimmer, but masculine,he doesn't look as greasy,and he looks a tad younger than before. No one else seemed to notice. But he acts different too. Sure he's still a nasty git,but he's different,his behavior. As much as she hates to admit it,she's beginning to fancy him. That night she dreamt of him. Its been happening for a while now. Its always the same dream. Him taking her by the hair and pinning her against the wall,as he rips her pants away,and squeezes her ass rather hard,she moans through gritted teeth.He whispers in her ear,as he sucks on her earlobe, just as he's about to slide himself in her,she wakes up. Sometimes finding herself all wet,and has to go Clean up,or sometimes feeling uneasy,and sick. But she always feels a dying urge to be in his presence. This night had been a lot different though,she woke up in his bed instead.


	2. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione panics,but Snape calms her down,he was quite amused. He even makes funnies.

"Oh bloody hell.." Hermione said jumping up looking around for a source of light,she had no wand on her. She felt the urge to scream. What the hell was happening. How did she get here? "Granger" she nearly jumped out her skin. She let out a loud yelp. Snape muffled a laugh,as a small snort escaped his nose. She backed away from him. "What did you do? Did you kidnap me?"  He had a rather amused smile on his face. "This surely can't be the first time you've woken up not knowing where you were?" He said,realizing how bad that sounded. She marched up to him and pushed him, his hands went up in surrender. "I didn't mean that way I promise,I know you’re a good girl,well I thought that till you pulled that stunt in my Class today." He said taking a sip of his tea. It was dark so she barely saw anything,but the way his outline glowed sheepishly in the dark,he was clearly barely dressed. "How am I here?" She asked trying to take her eyes off him. "Well,I was organizing my Potions closet,when I hear my name and I'm not talking about Snape either,I peep out to see you there,walking rather oddly,and I call your name, but all you do is pass out. I think you were sleep walking,but the only thing I can't wrap my finger around is why would you say my name in your sleep,my only reason to doubt" He said and by the sudden rush of air that hit Hermione in the face,he's no longer standing infront of her,and she misses his presence. "Sleep walking? I don't remember that. At all." She stammered out a little frightened at the thought of wondering about in the middle of the night. "Then you  most likely were sleep walking dear Ms.Granger.,now tell me,why did you mention my name?" Hermione gulped Down hard. "Nothing,it was nothing" this made Snape laugh. "That's not how it sounded,oh Severus,Severus don't stop,god don't stop" Hermione wanted to die,and there was a silence,only awkward for her. "I'm waiting Ms.Granger" Snape said,sitting on his bed. Hermione groaned. "Arg where's the damn light!?" She shouted unexpectedly. "I'm only in Boxer briefs, there off for a reason." Snape said. Hermione snorted,and she had the sudden urge to sit on top of him. "We can talk about this later in detention, but its late,and you should probably get back to your room Ms.Granger" Snape said. And she Let out a hard breath. "No.." She said and the room went quiet. Snape cleared his throat. "Uhm what?" He said feeling a bit frightened now. He should have put on clothes.. He felt warmth,and he Knew she was in front of him. Snape knew himself,and he knew how to handle the situation when this type of thing happens. "Hermione,you need to leave before you get yourself in to something you really Don't want to be involved with." He told her setting down his tea and standing up,she pushed him back onto the bed,and climbed on top of him. "Bloody hell" he whispered to himself,she nipped and sucked at his neck. Well that's gonna leave a mark He thought,he felt himself get hard,and Hermione felt it grow beneath her wetness, "Say my name,its sexy coming from your mouth" she said licking his lips and sucking on them. He felt her tug at his underwear and he flipped her off of him. "What's the matter? Big scary Snape,can't handle the heat?" She said.He chuckled to himself,if only she could see his eyes,he walked over to the nightstand,and with one wave of his wand,the room was lit. "Holy fuck Professor Snape,you've got a body?" She asked surprised. "Obviously." He answered. "Hey Hermione?" He called over to her while looking at himself set his wand down."yes?" She answered. "Safe word is Vanilla" he said looking up at her with dark,lustful eyes. "Huh?" She said,but the second after she was pinned on the bed tightly, he licked and bit on her neck,she moaned. He ripped her pants off and tug his boxers down. "You ready?" He asked in her ear. And she nodded hesitantly. He pushed himself in her and she muffled a scream through gritted teeth. He let out a free groan. "Be as loud as you want" he said taking her mouth onto his. Sliding his tongue In and wrestled with hers. He held her thighs flat and stroked deeper and deeper. Her face in one expression and she can't maintain the sounds shes making. Snape pounded into her and she came simultaneously "oh Severus!" She shouted. And he came with her. Her legs trembling. He laid next to her. "Any reasons why we just did that?" He asked. "Well no good reasons..."


End file.
